Merchants are continually looking for ways to better secure their inventory from the likes of thieves and shoplifters, or at least to make the thief's task more difficult. This is especially true when the goods at issue are watches or other small articles which can be easily removed from an open display and placed in one's purse or pocket without attracting attention. While security measures such as keeping goods behind lock-and-key in a glass case may be effective, they do not allow the serious shopper or browser to touch, feel, try on, or closely inspect the merchandise.
Conventional display boxes for articles such as watches and the like are of relatively simple construction. They commonly consist of a one or two-piece housing having an opening wherein either the watch itself or a removable watch-holding member sits. While this type of construction permits the display of the watch or other article, it does not secure the watch or watch-holding member to the housing or otherwise protect the article or watch from being unexpectedly removed from the housing. Therefore, with the conventional design, the watch can be easily removed from the display by a shoplifter without ever creating any suspicion on the part of the unsuspecting merchant. The conventional design also does not provide for the watch to be securely contained during the commonly turbulent shipping and handling operations.
Consequently, a need has developed for an improved display container for watches or the like which will securely retain the watch while allowing a shopper to touch, feel and inspect the merchandise up close. In addition, the improved display container should affirmatively hold the article so that it cannot be easily removed from a merchant's display. An improved display container will further securely hold a watch or other article during shipping and handling operations.